


This is Why Our Parents Already Have Our Wedding Planned

by Wolfskater63



Series: The one sport no one considers (track sports au) [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, I'll probably change the title of the series later, It's impressive that I fit all the main characters onto the track team, enjoy, sports AU, the adventure time sports track au no one asked for, this is the first of many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfskater63/pseuds/Wolfskater63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why your friend all thought you were dating for longer than you actually were, and why her parents had three different caters, a bakery, and a dress shop on speed dial. It was the same reason your dad had sat down with you in front of her giving you your mothers family engagement ring, saying you didn't have to use that ring but it would mean a lot. It was the reason why right now, during a holiday she was coming over to your house to cuddle and sleep next to you so you wouldn't have to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why Our Parents Already Have Our Wedding Planned

It’s a holiday weekend and your dad’s gone again on another one of his business trips. You had spent the actual holiday over at Simon and Betty’s house as per usual, your dad had been there that day but had promptly left directly after dinner.  
Today had been spent at Bonnie’s house with her family and had only just gotten back to your house, and it was a bit early for bed, but you hated sitting alone in this huge house by yourself and you couldn’t stay at her house overnight or her parents would’ve gotten weird about it again, (They acted like the two of you were engaged and out of college, not dating and in high school).  
You lock the doors and turn off all the lights downstairs except for the porch light and make your way up to your bedroom. You throw on a pair of sweats and your current night shirt, and play your base for a while on your bed.  
In the end boredom and loneliness win over the early hour and you put away your base and turn off the last light. Clutching hambo you close your eyes and despite the streaks of pink still in the sky your brain surrenders to the sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It's not long after, when you are woken by something bumping into you and quietly muttered curses.  
You open your eyes to see Bonnie leaning over grabbing at the extra pillow and blanket you keep on your bed out of convenience.  
"Bon what are you doing here?" is the question your sleep addled brain came up with.  
"Go back to sleep Marcy," she tells you placing her pillow next to yours and making herself comfortable.  
You drop Hambo and sit up to talk to her, “Did you just walk over here alone? It’s dark out Bonnibel! Do your parents know you’re here? Are those my clothes? Bonnibel Bubblegum are you wearing my pjs?” all comes tumbling out of your mouth as your brain tries to understand why she’s over here for an impromptu sleepover during a holiday.  
“Of course I didn’t walk here alone, I wear your clothes all the time so calm down. And of course my parents know I’m here,” she finally settles down and closes her eyes in an attempt to sleep.  
“Yeah but why?” you ask desperate for answers, no longer wanting to sleep.  
“I know how much you hate sleeping here alone when your dad’s gone," she told you with a soft smile, "now will you go to sleep?"  
"It's a holiday, you should be at home with your family," was the last thing you try to reason with her before you fall back asleep.  
"Yeah well you're a part of my family, and you need me more than them," she explained, "now please go to sleep."  
You finally relent plopping back down next to her. You don't clutch to Hambo as much this time and you fall asleep to the sound of your girlfriend's breathe.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
You wake up again later that night, possibly by the wind, possibly by a dream. Your mouth is extremely dry and you're sure this is not the position you fell asleep in.  
You're facing the opposite direction and Hambo is a few inches in front of your face and out of your arms. Bonnie has an arm slung over you in typical spooning fashion, the rest of her, undoubtedly sprawled out wildly.  
This time you screw your eyes shut and force yourself to go back to sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The last time you wake up it's morning and you can see the light through your eyelids but keep them stubbornly closed.  
You feel Bonnibel press a kiss into your forehead and she mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'I love you' and gets off the bed. You hear her pad out of the room but stay where you are with your eyes closed for a few minutes.  
You pry your eyes open and find yourself face to face with Hambo. “What?” You growl at the judgmental teddy bear.  
Sighing you heavy yourself out of bed and shiver once out of the warmth from the blankets. Reaching for your favorite hoodie, you find it's already been taken and grab a different one instead. You make your way downstairs and find Bonnibel in your kitchen mixing together some batter wearing your missing hoodie.  
You wrap your arms around her waist and plop your head on her shoulder, “Morning Bonnie B,” you mumble into her ear, burying your face into the crook of her neck.  
"Good Morning Marceline," she greets back, and you can hear the content smile in her voice.  
"Thanks for staying over last night," you tell her a blush rising in your cheeks.  
She stops what she was doing and forces your head off her shoulder by turning around, “You’re welcome,” she said dropping a kiss on your nose.  
You press a kiss onto her lips, that she breaks off far too quickly. She turns back to her batter and asks “Babe can you get out the waffle maker for me, this batter is almost done, also start getting out toppings please?”  
You just grin and pull out the waffle maker from its resting place, in a cupboard near the toaster. She starts cooking the batter while you pull out plates for each of you, and place them next to her to be filled. You grab all the required toppings and put them down next, butter, maple syrup, powdered sugar, strawberries, chocolate chips and whip cream made up the pile you set down.  
“Marcy neither of us use syrup for waffles,” she reminds you gently.  
You sheepishly put it away while she puts the waffles on the plates. She pours each of you a cup of coffee and starts to fix up the way each of you likes it, while you fix up the waffles. Butter slathered on, sprinkle a generous heaping of powdered sugar on. Chocolate Chips top her’s and strawberries on your own. A mountain of whipped cream is added before you put everything away.  
You exchange mugs and plates, and make your way over to the dining room. You eat together in relative silence. Every once in a while you kiss whipped cream off each others noses and cheeks and you continuously try to catch her lips with yours.  
It’s quiet and domestic and comfortable. It’s later on when you’re walking her back home you realize that you’ve been doing stuff like this since before middle school only now with kissing, and this is probably why your parents act like you’re definitely going to get married.  
Looking at Bonnie, her hand in yours, you decide that you don’t really mind.


End file.
